You HACK my heart
by ARGENTUM F. SILVER-CHAN
Summary: Rangiku seorang hacker komputer. Ichimaru seorang hacker cinta. Ketika Ichimaru meng-hack hati Rangiku, bisakah Rangiku menahanya?
1. Chapter 1

NGACO SUMPAH! gak tau bakalan macet ato nggak. Aku ngup-date nya di tengah2 ujian semesteran. Produk stress gitu, haha…

Kayak biasanya, diangkat dari real-life-semi-ngarang khas author. Masih pula berhubungan dengan fic 'my silversky', 'separation', 'game vs girlfriend' dan 'I.H.U.B.I.A.U' (fic HitsugayaXRangiku friendship-sok-puitis-by-argentum-fe-silver-chan. Kalo nanya I.H.U.B.I.A.U itu singakatan apa silahkan nyari ke profil saiia sajja.)

Tapi sekali lagi, ada banyak pergeseran tokoh (kecuali main-chara tentu) selamat menikmati….

Note : Mencintaimu adalah hal yang terindah yang pernah kualami, dear. This fic to my boyfriend. Ketika kami bertengkar –dan ketika kesalahpahaman mendominasi, jemariku tak berhenti mengetik fic ini. RnR please?

* * *

><p><strong>You HACK my heart<strong>

BY : Argentum Fe Silver-chan

* * *

><p>Tak ingatkah kau tentang perak yang tergantung di lehermu<p>

Mengikatkan cinta kita yang kini sedang diuji

Tak ingatkah kau tentang perak yang tergantung di lehermu

yang menyimpan rapi kenangan indah kita di bawah rimbun pohon ficas benjamina kala itu.

Tak ingatkah kau?

bergeming aku menatap langit kelabu

yang menoreh benang hitam atas sebaris rindu

aku dan segala kisah diantara kita

perlahan meluruh entah bagaimana

aku memandangmu kau memandangku

aku terdiam kau termangu

biarlah semua terjawab 18 desember nanti

saat kau dan aku bertemu kembali

tapi percayalah apapun yang terjadi aku masih mencintaimu

* * *

><p>"Ran!" Rukia berseru, memanggil seorang gadis yang tengah termenung di lantai dua –tepat di depan laboratorium komputer sekolah. Mata gadis itu menerawang kosong –ke arah langit yang nampak muram berkawan mendung.<p>

Bel sekolah sudah berdering setengah jam yang lalu, tapi gadis itu –Rangiku Matsumoto- masih berdiam di lantai dua. Bukan karena ia ada jam tambahan untuk praktikum pengoperasian komputer atau semacamnya, tapi karena ia hanya ingin merenung. Hal yang selalu ia lakukan ketika ia butuh sendirian, ketika kepalanya sesak dengan masalah.

Walau Rangiku bukan tipe orang yang terlalu peduli pada apapun –bahkan cenderung ceria- tapi terkadang ada masa ketika otaknya berada dalam kapasitas maksimum untuk menampung apa yang bernama 'masalah'.

Dan ketika masa mengenaskan itu datang, salah satu _effort_ Rangiku adalah dengan merenung. Hatinya mengucapkan baris demi baris do`a, mencoba menjernihkan setiap bilik dalam otaknya. Lalu saat sebagian beban telah sirna, ia akan mengucap syukur pada Tuhan. Begitu secara berkala –sampai semua bebanya hilang sempurna, lalu ia bisa me-reset kembali semua masalah-masalah yang terakumulasi dalam setiap hemisfer otaknya.

Itulah caranya mereparasi batin. Terutama saat ada _worm_ bernama 'masalah' yang terinjeksi dalam hatinya. Ralat –bukan mereparasi. Tapi lebih ke 'memperpanjang' ketenangan batinya saja.

"Rangiku!" Rukia berseru lagi. Rangiku menoleh, alis mata kananya terangkat menatap Rukia.

"Belum pulang ya?" Tanya Rangiku.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya begitu kan?" ujar Rukia tenang sambil membuka tas ranselnya. Gadis SMK itu mendekati Rangiku seraya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas hitamnya. Sebuah benda yang sudah Rangiku duga sebelumnya. Sebuah PC.

"PC ku kena virus," lapor Rukia, "Bisa diperbaiki tidak?"

Rangiku menerima PC ramping itu dengan tatapan tragis. "Aku ada job mereparasi laptop dan notebook sampai tiga buah dengan kasus berbeda. Aku tidak janji bisa cepat memperbaiki milikmu," kata Rangiku halus.

"Tidak apa-apa kok…"

Rangiku menatap PC hitam di hadapanya. Sudah seminggu ini ia mendapatkan job untuk mereparasi PC teman-temanya yang rusak. Rangiku kerja part-time sebagai reparator dadakan. Kebetulan Rangiku berbakat dalam mengoperasikan software, hardware, kriptografi dan segala praktek dunia maya mulai dari hacking sampai web designing.

Lalu, namanya melambung di kalangan anak-anak SMKnya yang lain. Rangiku Matsumoto, dari kelas X jurusan kimia analis satu SMK satu Karakura. Haha… semua PC yang ditangani Rangiku beres.

"Thanks ya Ran," ujar Rukia. Rangiku mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Aku bisa memperbaiki PC mu. Ambil di rumahku hari Selasa ya. Mungkin sudah jadi…"

"Ini kan hari Sabtu? Kamu bisa membereskan ini dalam tiga hari?" tanya Rukia kaget.

"Kalau begitu ambil ke rumahku hari Senin. Aku bisa membereskanya dalam dua hari. Harga bisa di nego."

Rukia tertawa keras. "Iya, iya… kau memang hebat Ran!" puji Rukia serius. "Oke, aku pulang dulu ya Ran…"

Rukia mengubah haluan langkah, menjauh seraya melambaikan tanganya ceria. Rangiku tersenyum –menatap punggung Rukia dengan mata meredup. Dadanya agak sesak.

"Kau tau…" lirih Rangiku –pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku bisa mereparasi komputer kalian secepat yang kalian mau. Tapi kenapa aku belum bisa mereparasi kehidupan cintaku sendiri?

" Aku bisa me-reset operating system komputer kalian. Tapi kenapa aku belum bisa me-reset hubungan cintaku?

Aku bisa me-remove virus Trojan dan worm di komputer kalian. Tapi kenapa aku belum bisa me-remove virus kecemburuan dan ketidakpercayaan dalam perjalanan cintaku?

Kalian beruntung memiliki Random Acces Memori yang bisa kalian format jika terinfeksi threat, tapi kalian tidak tau betapa sakitnya jika kita hanya punya satu RAM –yang tak bisa kita format jika telah terinfeksi rasa sakit hati

Kalian beruntung memiliki system operasi yang bisa diinstall kapanpun kalian mau, dan data yang bisa kalian back-up –tapi kalian tidak tau bagaimana sakitnya jika kita hanya punya satu hati –yang tak bisa diinstall dengan cinta yang lain dengan mudah–dan data bernama 'kenangan cinta' yang tak bisa di back up di drive kehidupan manapun."

Rangiku mendesah. Dari bibirnya terucap satu nama. "Ichi-ma-ru"

* * *

><p>Awal mula masuknya 'virus' dalam kehidupan cinta Rangiku dan Ichimaru berawal ketika ada seorang lelaki yang masuk dalam kehidupan Rangiku dan mulai mengusiknya. Nama lelaki itu adalah Toushiro Hitsugaya, saingan nomor satu Rangiku di sekolah.<p>

Saat itu Ichimaru baru berangkat ke luar kota untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya. Ia masuk ke kompetensi keahlian mekanik-elektronika, sesuai dengan kapasitas kecerdasanya yang tidak bisa disangsikan lagi. Janji kesetiaan mengikat mereka –selama tiga tahun sampai nanti Ichimaru kembali. Tapi siapa yang menyangka, adanya jarak menjadi prahara. Virus kecemburuan menyusup menggerus kepercayaan yang terbangun

Hitsugaya menantang Rangiku dalam hal pelajaran. Bukan hal yang mencengangkan memang. Teman-teman SMK mereka telah mengklaim Rangiku dan Hitsugaya sebagai pasangan jenius. Tapi malangnya, Rangiku tak pernah bisa bekerjasama dengan Hitsugaya. Bahkan, motto mereka berdua adalah 'tiada hari tanpa bertengkar'.

Tapi perseteruan demi perseteruan diantara Rangiku dan Hitsugaya membawa mereka berdua dalam rantai persahabatan unik yang tak bisa diaksarakan dan divirtualisasikan. Tawa, canda, senyum ceria membawa warna baru dalam kehidupan remaja mereka. Rangiku pun merasa menemukan seseorang yang bisa ia posisikan sebagai _sahabat, rekan _sekaligus _adik_nya.

Hitsugaya yang care, lebih muda dari Rangiku dan sedikit angkuh juga sahabat curhat yang menyenangkan. Termasuk saat Rangiku curhat tentang Ichimaru.

"_Aku dulu saingan juga sama Ichimaru," _ujar Rangiku saat itu, _"Dia tipe orang yang jarang berfikir tapi cerdas."_

Sekilas, Rangiku sering menangkap ekspresi tidak suka di wajah Hitsugaya saat ia berbicara tentang Ichimaru.

"_Oh gitu ya?" _jawabnya kala itu, lalu membuang muka dengan wajah masam. Hitsugaya tidak mengenal kekasih Rangiku itu, tapi di wajahnya selalu tergurat rasa tidak suka saat Rangiku menyebut nama Ichimaru –entah kenapa.

"_Wakarimasen," _Kata Rangiku pada Hitsugaya. Sang pemilik nama mengangkat bahunya cuek.

"_Aku bukanya tidak suka. Aku menjaga perasaan pacarmu itu"_ kata Hitsugaya dengan ekspresi tak peduli. Ada kepahitan tersirat dalam tutur katanya. Walau Rangiku tak pernah berharap Hitsugaya suka padanya. Dan ia pun tak pernah berharap ia akan suka pada Hitsugaya. Sampai detik-detik persahabatan mereka selanjutnya pun, Rangiku tetap menjaga perasaanya kepada Hitsugaya –hanya sebatas teman.

Semakin jauh waktu bergulir membawa persahabatan duo Rangiku-Hitsugaya. Rekan-rekan sekelas pun terpancing untuk menjadikan mereka berdua sebagai bahan ledekan. Kedekatan mereka menjadi sebuah hiburan gratis yang entah bagaimana membuat Rangiku begitu jengah. Sungguh jengah.

"_Jangan anggap aku suka pada Hitsugaya ya! Aku sudah punya pacar!" _Jerit Rangiku di hadapan rekan-rekan sekelasnya saat itu. Hitsugaya membuang wajahnya jauh-jauh mendengar penyangkalan itu. Penyangkalan yang entah bagaimana mengubah segalanya.

Perbedaan persepsi mengenai prinsip persahabatan dan cinta, perbedaan yang tak signifikan antara kebencian dan rasa sayang –membuat semua berubah dalam kurun waktu singkat. Keretakan membayang –duo Rangiku dan Hitsugaya bubar.

Prahara pertama datang menghantam. Hitsugaya kini menjauhi Rangiku dengan alasan yang sangat klise : _"Rangiku telah merusak reputasiku. Sebaiknya kita jauh sebelum ada fitnah antara kita."_

Hitsugaya masih sangat muda untuk menjadi siswa SMK. Isi kepalanya belum cukup matang untuk menyikapi keadaan. Ia memilih menjauh dari Rangiku dan menjalani kehidupan remajanya sendiri. Tawa dan canda yang selalu mewarnai kisah mereka pun sirna. Sampai kemudian hal itu terjadi.

Berawal dari sebuah candaan ringan saat pelajaran bahasa inggris berakhir, Hitsugaya mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat Rangiku menangis. Ucapan penghinaan yang entah bagaimana terucap dari mulut manis Hitsugaya.

"…_Hitsugaya kan pintar…"_

"_Aku dan kamu tuh pintar aku tau!"_

"_Terbalik, Hitsu… aku lebih pintar darimu. Nyatanya kau mengakuiku. Kalau kau memang lebih pintar dariku kenapa kau menantangku saat itu?"_

Ucapan ringan –penuh canda.

"_Dulu aku kira Rangiku itu pintar" _ucap Hitsugaya serius _"Tapi ternyata…"_

Rangiku menangkap sebuah kata di kepala Hitsugaya. Kata-kata penghinaan besar berbunyi _baka na. _Hinaan tidak langsung yang menyayat hati. Mengiris batin Rangiku yang memaksa dirinya untuk percaya bahwa Hitsugaya memang telah berubah.

Jika Hitsugaya memang ingin memutus persahabatan dengan Rangiku, Rangiku bisa menerimanya. Tapi jika Hitsugaya ingin mengusir Rangiku dari kehidupanya –bukan begini caranya!

"_Baka na…" _ucapan Hitsugaya masih terngiang. Bukan lagi ucapan sarat canda yang menyenangkan seperti biasa –tapi ucapan sarkasme keji yang entah bagaimana membuat Rangiku sesak –kemudian menangis.

Rangiku tidak akan malu dunia menyebutnya _childish_. Tangisan itu parang yang memisah kehidupan persahabatan Rangiku dan Hitsugaya, sekarang dan selamanya.

Tak ada asas perdamaian dalam batin Rangiku. Hitsugaya menempati posisi tertinggi dalam _black list _hatinya –dendam terakumulasi dalam selaksa rasa benci. Ia menyumpah, terus memaki dalam tangisan dan air mata yang jelas terpeta pada garis wajanya.

Entah menyesal atau tidak si Hitsugaya. Yang jelas ia pun membuat sebuah vonis.

"_I`m sorry Ran. It`s over"_

Dan inilah feeling crisis pertama bagi Rangiku.

Rangiku mulai melampiaskan kekesalanya pada jagad perkomputeran. Karena kebetulan ia pernah memiliki cita-cita sebagai seorang programmer dan menguasai web design. Kini ia mulai merambah ke pengelolaan software. Saat iseng ia sedang bermain-main di cyber, ia bertemu dengan Ichimaru di sebuah social network. Rangiku memekik senang. Sedikit melepas beban hati, ia pun curhat dengan Ichimaru tentang Hitsugaya.

Terkadang, Rangiku tidak tau bagaimana caranya me-refresh hatinya ketika ia sedang dilanda problem. Terkadang, Rangiku tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya meluruh beban perasaan dalam batinya. Ia hanya ingin berbagi cerita dengan Ichimaru –seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan ketika bersama.

Tak tersirat sepenggalpun dusta dalam curhatan Rangiku –tapi entah bagaimana itu menjadi firasat badai pertama yang menghantam hubunganya dengan Ichimaru. Reaksi Ichimaru keras, tak pernah Rangiku duga sebelumnya.

Waktu bergulir –semua tak kunjung berakhir. Sayatan itu semakin kentara dan kentara. Muara terakhir adalah sepenggal kata yang mengubah Rangiku sekarang dan –mungkin- seterusnya.

"_Goodbye_" itu yang Ichimaru tulis di akun jejaring sosialnya.

Kesalahpahaman terkadang menjadi sangat menyakitkan. Ketika hati, perasaan dan lisan tak lagi terkordinasi, yang tersisa dalam sebuah hubungan tinggal sebuah prasangka. Dan prasangka itu menjadi hal pertama yang menjegal arus kepercayaan, dan mengikis kebersamaan. Entahlah...

"_Kau harus lebih bisa menjaga perasaan pacarmu itu. Jangan suka cerita soal Hitsugaya sama Ichimaru kalau tidak mau membuat Ichimaru cemburu," _nasehat Rukia pada Rangiku.

"_Bukan seperti itu, Ruki... aku kan tidak bermaksud menyakiti Ichimaru? Kau pikir aku sengaja cerita-cerita soal Hitsugaya dengan maksud menyakiti Ichimaru? Aku tidak sejahat itu."_

Rangiku tak ingin menjadi seorang kriminal cinta yang menarik-ulur hati seorang yang ia sayangi. Ichimaru sudah terlalu lama mengisi hatinya, dan tak mungkin Rangiku tega melepas ia hanya demi seorang bocah-ekstrim-childish-sarkastis seperti Hitsugaya. _Arienai_.

Sekali lagi Rangiku mendesah..._wakarimasen__..._

* * *

><p>Rangiku mengambil sekeping CD system yang ia dapat dari Hisagi –rekanya di jagad perkomputeran. Ia mulai mengoperasikan system itu di sebuah PC 'pasien' nya.<p>

"Virus lagi?" tanya Inoue seraya menjulurkan lehernya menatap layar komputer yang kini berwarna biru. Tanda sedang booting.

"Yah. Anak zaman sekarang, bisa pakai PC tapi tidak tau seluk beluknya. Giliran kena virus macam-macam, aku deh jadi korbanya," ujar Rangiku dengan nada canda.

"Hitsugaya punya program yang bisa mengacaukan virus yang masuk dengan mengubah kode biner dan bla...bla...bla... entah apa itu namanya..." ucap Inoue. Rangiku menekuk alisnya sebal.

"Hanasu na," Rangiku menyahut dingin seraya tanganya tak berhenti mengerjakan program di hadapanya dengan kecepatan gila. Ada rasa benci ketika telinganya menangkap gelombang suara yang menyatakan nama_nya_. Nama seseorang yang –sebenarnya tidak ia benci- tapi juga tidak ia sukai. Si kecil-ekstrim-childish-sarkastis-menyebalkan di mata Rangiku kini.

"Santai lah Ran," Inoue tertawa kecil ketika menangkap gurat tidak senang di wajah sobatnya itu ketika mendengar nama Hitsugaya disebut-sebut. Nama yang entah sejak kapan menimbulkan alergi yang sangat parah di hati Rangiku. Nama yang entah bagaimana dijadikan kambing hitam dalam retaknya hubungan Ichimaru dengan Rangiku.

"Ah, Rangiku... Rangiku... ini hampir ujian semester. Kamu masih sempat mengerjakan komputer teman-temanmu," Ikaku menimpali saat melihat Rangiku masih sibuk dengan komputer di hadapanya itu.

"Urusai" Rangiku menghardik dengan suara lirih. Selesai dengan komputer yang berhasil ia 'hidupkan', Rangiku segera bangkit. Iseng, ia berjalan menuju balkon sekolah.

Tempat ia biasa berkencan dengan software, web design atau jagad cyber yang lain. Juga tempat ia biasa mengobrol dengan teknisi-teknisi laboratorium komputer atau berdua dengan Hisagi membuat virus. Tempat ini sedikit membuatnya tenang.

"Ada baiknya kau mulai me-reset otakmu agar lebih jernih," nasehat Inoue –yang ternyata mengikuti Rangiku sampai di balkon.

"Caranya?"

"Kau kan pakar komputer, harusnya aku yang tau," Inoue tertawa kecil. Rangiku hanya tersenyum. Matanya lembut menatap langit cerah.

"Andaikan aku bisa," lirihnya, "Me-reset hidupku dan me-reply semuanya sejak awal. Aku takkan pernah menginstal nama Hitsugaya dalam hatiku, apalagi menjadikanya sahabatku. Bukanya aku menyesalinya, aku hanya... aku hanya..."

"...Hanya apa?" Inoue mengangkat satu alisnya penasaran.

"Hanya saja… aku merasa ada kejanggalan disini. Ichimaru mencurigaiku. Ia marah padaku –menuduhku ada _apa-apa _dengan Hitsugaya. Memangnya siapa yang suka dengan anak itu hah?" Rangiku menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Harusnya kau me-reset otaknya Ichimaru supaya tidak cemburuan…" Inoue tertawa pelan dengan nada canda. Rangiku tersenyum.

"Kau benar, mungkin otak Ichimaru yang harus ku setting ulang… aku akan minta master CD sistem ke tempat si Hisagi…"

Inoue tertawa nyaring. "Kau menyamakan pacarmu dengan komputer hah?" ujarnya.

"Tidaklah. Ichimaru ku berbeda dengan komputer. Kau tau apa bedanya? Kalau komputer itu punya ber-giga-giga-byte random acces memori dan beberapa partition tapi selalu bisa di permainkan dan di format ulang. Tapi cinta seorang Ichimaru itu bisa memuat jutaan-terabyte yang terakumulasi dalam satu partition yang takkan pernah bisa dipermainkan dan diformat ulang… karena aku ingin _partition _dan segala muatan cintanya hanya ia berikan padaku…"

"Belajar merayu-gaya-elektro dari mana kau Ran?" Inoue tertawa lebih nyaring. Rangiku ikut tertawa.

"Perjalanan cinta sarat ujian inilah yang membuatku belajar bahwa cinta itu serumit isi CPU!" Rangiku tertawa, lalu memutar haluan langkahnya, berlari menuruni anak tangga dengan kecepatan gila. Di ujung anak tangga, ia melihat sekelebat sosok Hisagi.

Rekan kerja-part-time nya yang pendiam dan 'aneh' itu tersenyum menyapa. "Ran, persenan yang kemarin!" serunya. Rangiku mengangguk mengerti. Hisagi menagih gaji bagianya yang dikantongi Rangiku. Biasanya sih karena Rangiku memiliki tampang koruptor yang bisa menelan habis uang gaji bagian sobatnya itu kalau tidak segera ditagih.

"Ada software baru tidak His?" tanya Rangiku sambil menyerahkan beberapan lembaran uang pada Hisagi.

"Ran minta software apa?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum riang, seolah kepalanya adalah gudang software yang menyediakan semua perangkat lunak.

"Software untuk damai dengan pacar ada? kompresi cinta misalnya?" Tanya Rangiku spontan –tertawa keras dan berlari menjauh sebelum Hisagi memukul kepalanya dan mengacak-acak dirinya seperti saat ia mengacak-acak command prompt seperti hobinya di komputer sekolah.

"Gila kau Ran! Mana ada software kompresi cinta?"

* * *

><p>Rangiku tertawa di hadapan kawan-kawanya –bercanda dan ceria. Tapi mereka tak pernah tau sisi pedih hatinya. Ketika ia dan Ichimaru bertengkar –kata 'putus' membayang. Ta sadarkah bahwa Ichimaru adalah sosok yang berharga di hadapanya? Berharga untuk ia cintai dan ia sayangi.<p>

Rangiku ingat ketika ia terjerat dalam candu laknat jagad per-fujoshi-an, Ichimaru lah yang mengangkatnya dan me-repair seisi batinya. Bagai SQL injection, ia menyuntikkan dirinya ke dalam hati Rangiku. Rotasi hari semakin berputar cepat, begitu singkat.

Do`a Rangiku sampai pada Tuhan –dan Maha Suci Tuhan mengabulkan do`a itu. _Do`a untuk bisa memiliki Ichimaru di sisinya_.

Relakah ia jika Ichimaru marah lalu mereka berpisah?

TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!

Rangiku menggenggam ujung seragamnya dengan tangan gemetar. Mencoba memalsukan wajahnya di hadapan rekan-rekanya, mengkamuflasekan semuanya –mengorbankan satu sisi hatinya. Ichimaru tak pernah tau itu!

Ego menelanya. Rangiku mendesah pasrah. Pasrah karena rasa ini harus tetap ia rasakan. Tak sedetikpun Rangiku bisa me-remove nama Ichimaru dalam batinya. Tak sedetikpun Rangiku bisa menginstal operating system cinta yang baru dalam hatinya. Bios Setup Utility nya mati ketika ia mencoba mencari seseorang yang lain selain Ichimaru.

_Karena Rangiku terlalu mencintai cinta itu takkan pernah berubah._

_Cinta benar-benar serumit isi CPU._ Serumit coding web design makananya. Entahlah…

* * *

><p>Rangiku keluar dari ruang ujian dengan langkah ringan. Waktu ujian yang 120 menit itu membuatnya mendesah sebal. Untuk soal mata diklat bahasa inggris yang diujikan sangat-sangat-sangat mudah. Tak ada 30 menit bagi Rangiku untuk menyelesaikanya. Dan Rangiku yakin ia akan mendapatkan skor tertinggi –di atas Hitsugaya semoga.<p>

Rangiku menyeret tasnya dan menuju ke ruang ujian Hisagi.

"Gila," komentar Hisagi –yang berasal dari kelas dan jurusan yang berbeda dari Rangiku. Ia mengomentari Rangiku seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya penuh rasa tidak percaya. Kini mereka berjalan beriringan menuruni tangga.

Mereka ada job kerja part time. Hisagi bagian hacking, Rangiku bagian penanganan hardware. Sebenarnya Rangiku juga hacker, tapi untuk kali ini ia mengalah dan memilih membagi pekerjaan.

Dan seperti biasa, ia dan Hisagi pulang bersama, seraya saling curhat keseharian mereka. Kali ini Hisagi yang membuka cerita tentang keisenganya melakukan praktek hacking yang merugikan sebuah jaringan komputer.

Semua biasa menjuluki Hisagi dengan sebutan fail-vocation. Ia ahli software, tapi masuk jurusan biologi. Ia sosok jangkung yang aneh –terkadang hanya mau tertawa di hadapan Rangiku –yang kebetulan sama-sama nyambung soal komputer. Hisagi sangat mencintai software dan cybercrime, Rangiku tau itu. Dan sedikit banyak –Rangiku belajar darinya.

"…Waktu aku klik, ada perempuan langsung menjerit katanya koneksinya mati!" ujar Hisagi tertawa.

"Pelumpuh jaringan nomor satu!" ujar Rangiku, iseng memukul lembut lengan Hisagi.

"Komputer sekolah kemarin juga aku sisipi virus."

"Haaahh… virusnya sudah aku remove! Kau kalah denganku kalau soal virus-virusan!" Rangiku terkikik. "kau cuma ahli membuat virus tapi tidak tau penangananya. Kau mau merusak isi komputer sekolahan apa? Selama ada aku, aku tetap akan melindungi komputer sekolah. Soalnya kalau komputer sekolah lumpuh aku yang akan dipanggil guru komputer! Soalnya aku yang terkenal sebagai ahli kompu di sini!"

"Urusai… " Hisagi menjawab datar, "Aku sedang bikin virus baru nih…"

"Daripada bikin virus melulu kenapa tidak coba bikin software?" tanya Rangiku setengah menantang.

"Software apa? Kompresi cinta?"

"Bukan." Rangiku menyahut sabar. "Software untuk membuka hati kita yang sudah ter-hack oleh hacker cinta…"

Hisagi tertawa keras. Ia mengayunkan tanganya menghantam sisi lengan Rangiku. "Kenapa tidak coba bikin sendiri? Software untuk mengubah hatimu terhadap orang yang kau cintai?"

"Aku tidak bisa His. Soalnya hacker cinta yang ini sudah menyerang setiap partisi batinku. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa lepas dari sosoknya…"

"Haha… mau belajar merayu gaya programmer atau gimana kamu?" Hisagi tersenyum simpul, "kalau memang hatimu sudah ter-hack oleh orang yang kau cintai, cobalah selami dirimu sendiri. Apakah kau benar-benar ingin melepaskan diri dari orang itu atau tidak. Kalau kau masih mencintai orang itu tapi kau memaksakan dirimu untuk melepaskan diri, kau ibarat mematikan komputer secara paksa saat ada CD sistem yang tengah mengistal program baru ke dalam komputer itu. Kau akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri!"

Tek.

Langkah kaki Rangiku berhenti mendadak, ia membiarkan Hisagi satu langkah di depanya. Ada desiran merambah dada –atas kata-kata Hisagi barusan. Hisagi bukan hanya pemuda gila komputer yang semata-mata menyamakan semuanya dengan PC. Ia tau bahwa di salam kata-katanya tersirat makna yang cukup dalam. Cukup dalam untuk mengiris relung hati Rangiku menjadi serpihan berkeping.

Rangiku menghela nafasnya panjang.

Memang benar. Ichimaru telah meng-hack hatinya terlalu parah –dan membuatnya terlalu mencintainya.

Sejujurnya –ia tak ingin kehilangan Ichimaru.

Ia takkan pernah bisa menciptakan 'software' yang bisa ia aplikasikan ke dalam hatinya untuk membuatnya melupakan Ichimaru. "Karena aku terlalu mencintai Ichimaru"

Jika Rangiku melupakan Ichimaru itu tak berbeda dengan ia membunuh paksa sebuah PC saat CD sistemnya bekerja. Dengan kata lain, itu hanya akan membuatnya terluka.

Hanya satu kalimat : "_Karena aku terlalu mencintainya._".

Menanggung luka atas cinta terlalu menyiksa –dan Rangiku memilih untuk merasakanya dibanding jika ia kehilangan sosok yang ia cintai –_Ichimaru-nya._

"Ran?" tegur Hisagi. Langkah mereka terhenti. Hisagi menundukan wajahnya sedikit, mencoba melihat raut wajah Rangiku yang sendu. Rangiku menelan ludahnya, menahan sesak dadanya yang semakin menjadi.

_Perih._

_Terlalu perih._

"Ran! Kenapa sih!" Hisagi mulai tidak sabar. Rangiku menarik nafasnya agak berat. Ia mengusap sudut matanya yang entah bagaimana terasa basah. Ia menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa His," ujarnya tenang.

"Sudah yuk pulang. Wajahmu tuh, mengenaskan" Hisagi berkomentar seraya mempercepat langkahnya di depan Rangiku. Hisagi bukan tipe laki-laki yang terlalu peduli pada perempuan –tentu saja.

Rangiku kembali melangkah. Ada sekelebat konklusi yang berputar di otaknya. Rangiku adalah hacker. Tapi ketika _hatinya _telah ter-hack, ia tak berkutik. Karena hacker cinta yang telah menguasainya adalah Ichimaru –sosok yang telah mengisi hari-harinya.

"_Ya Tuhan_" batinya galau, _"Damaikan aku dengan Ichimaru… aku mohon kuasaMu Ya Tuhan…"_

"Heh, Ran?" panggil Hisagi, "Gimana nih? Masih mau bikin software untuk melepaskan orang yang kau cintai?"

Rangiku tersenyum tipis –dan menggeleng. Ia menyahut dengan nada sabar. "Tidak His… Tidak akan pernah. Karena orang yang kucintai adalah…."

Ucapan Rangiku terhenti. Tanpa ia sadari, langkahnya telah mencapai gerbang utama sekolah. Rangiku menoleh ke arah kanan, ke sebuah kalender yang terpasang di dinding pos hukuman (markas ka-bag kesiswaan divisi penghukuman massa siswa-siswa telatan). Kalender yang seakan menjadi portal yang menarik Rangiku ke dalam dimensi lain.

Sebuah angka terpampang di kalender itu. _Delapan belas_. Ichimaru akan pulang tanggal delapan belas bulan ini. Rangiku menggigit sudut bibirnya.

"Kenapa Ran?" Hisagi mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Rangiku membatu.

"…Ichimaru," kerongkongan keringnya menyuarakan satu nama. Rangiku meredupkan matanya sendu.

"_Aku harus menyudahi semua ini… aku harus berdamai dengan Ichimaru apapun yang terjadi…" _Ia membatin.

"Ran! Ah, aku duluan yah!" Hisagi menghentakkan kakinya tak sabar. Ia mulai melangkah menjauhi Rangiku dan keluar gerbang utama dengan langkah cepat. Rangiku tersenyum pahit.

Langit memuram terselubung mendung

Gundah hatiku bergolak tak berhenti keji bersabung

Dalam kerak batinku mengisahkan sepenggal cerita

Cintaku dan dia –yang takkan bisa kulepas selamanya

Dan kuharap memang takkan lepas selamanya

Tuhan

Jika Kau izinkan

Jangan jadikan ini sebuah perpisahan

Karena aku mencintai ia

Sekarang dan seterusnya

* * *

><p>-to be continued-<p>

* * *

><p>Akan author lanjutkan jika sempat<p>

Nb : In my reallife: Ichimaru is someone initial R, Rangiku is someone initial F, Hitsugaya is someone initial D, Hisagi is someone initial Fzr (my dearest partner).

Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

**You hack my heart**

**Chapter 2**

**By : Argentum Fe Silver-chan**

* * *

><p>Malam merambah cepat. Rangiku memangku sebuah buku setebal nyaris delapan cm berjudul MASTERING WEB DESIGN. Kini ia sedang melakukan perhitungan mengenai ekstensi file image. Rangiku mempelajari sesuatu yang sangat mudah? Mungkin terasa aneh.<p>

Berulang kali ia menelaah dari berbagai sudut dan menulis analisanya dengan cermat. Seperti orang kurang kerjaan. Sorot matanya menyiratkan rasa terluka begitu dalam. Ada sepi tertera dalam mata sayunya.

Ia mempelajari dasar web design bukan karena ia sedang kurang kerjaan, atau sedang ada proyek membuat website. Tapi Rangiku sedang mencari _something_ yang bisa menjadi pelipur hatinya –di saat kegalauan merambah dan menguasai hati.

Ada hal yang sangat lekat di benak Rangiku ketika ia sedang memangku buku tebal kesayanganya itu. Entahlah... mungkin sekitar delapan bulan yang lalu, saat Rangiku dan Ichimaru belum menjadi kekasih. Lebih tepatnya _hampir_ menjadi kekasih. Saat pertamakalinya Rangiku berkata bahwa ia menyukai Ichimaru.

"Suka" dan "Tidak suka" adalah sesuatu yang bisa saja ditempatkan dalam konteks yang berbeda-beda –terkadang Ichimaru menanggapi keras candaan Rangiku.

_Walau kata-kata Rangiku bukanlah sebuah candaan_.

Semua terjadi dengan cepat... terlalu cepat malah. Rangiku hampir lupa detail kejadian itu. Yang ia ingat adalah, ketika Ichimaru memohon-mohon maaf kepala Rangiku. Mulai dari lonceng tengah malam sampai shubuh tiba, terhitung Ichimaru sudah mengirim pesan pada Rangiku delapan kali. Ichimaru sama sekali tidak memejamkan matanya hanya demi mendapatkan maaf Rangiku untuk sebuah pertengkarang sepele!

Rangiku pun tidak tidur selama sisa malam itu. Ia hanya membaca sms-sms Ichimaru sambil menyibukan diri dengan buku mastering web design.

Mungkin memang hanya buku itu yang bisa membuat Rangiku tenggelam. Terkadang ia pun menyanding tutorial-tutorial bahasa pemrograman yang lain. Dunia programming bisa mengalihkan gundah. Menyembunyikan lara hati yang ia pikul dalam kepalsuan.

_Sadarkah Ichimaru? _

Rangiku bangkit dari lamunanya. Ia meraih PC yang menganggur di ujung tempat tidurnya. Dengan cepat ia nyalakan tombol power. Ia langsung membuka jejaring sosialnya –berniat menyudahi semuanya.

Jari-jarinya mengetik dengan kecepatan gila, membuat sebuah pesan beruntun, menuangkan segala yang ada dalam hatinya. Dadanya yang sesak oleh sebuah rasa yang tak akan pernah bisa diaksara. Gelegak krisis afeksi yang ia tanggung dalam senyum kepalsuanya selama ini.

Ia menangis, terisak lirih.

Saat nama Ichimaru mengetuk batinya dengan irama tak menentu. Rangiku terisak lagi. Ada cairan bening jatuh menyusuri pipinya.

"_Ichimaru.."_tulisnya.

"_menangis mengingatmu_

_jika kauizinkan aku berlutut memohon maafmu_

_atas semua khilafku_

_tapi setidaknya biarkan aku bicara_

_karena yang kukatakan tak sedikitpun mengandung dusta_

_jangan berdiri diatas keegoisan belaka_

_tak ingatkan kau tentang janji kita?_

_apa yang kaupikir tentangku, ha?_

_Aku dan Hitsugaya tak ada apa-apa_

_ingatkah kau saat aku marah padamu? kau semalaman tidak tidur demi memohon maafku.__apakah aku harus __melakukan hal yang sama?_

_apa kau lupa janji kita yg tiga tahun itu?_

_apakah kau lupa harapanmu, untuk kita bisa hidup bersama_

_bisakah kita bicara baik2?_

_bisakan kita luruskan semuanya?_

_diantara kita tak pernah ada dusta_

_dan kata2 ku pun tak sedikitpun mengandung dusta_

_jangan biarkan kesalahpahaman menggerus kepercayaan_

_TIDAKKAH KAU SADARI ITU?_

_aku menangis..._

_aku berteriak..._

_andai kau ada di hadapanku, apa yang pertama akan kukatakan? apakah kau masih mau mendengarkan?_

_apa aku masih boleh memelukmu? apa kau masih mau menerima ku? apa kita masih akan berlanjut?_

_aku tidak ingin kita berakhir_

_aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu_

_apapun yang terjadi"_

Apa yang bisa dibanggakan ketika kita menjadi pengemis cinta? Menjadi pengemis cinta akan terasa jauh lebih baik daripada kita kehilangan orang yang paling kita cintai.

* * *

><p>Rangiku keluar dari kelas dengan langkah berat. Wajahnya lebih lesu dari biasanya. Kedua belah tanganya ternoda pastel dan krayon –ia selesai mengikuti lomba menggambar-tidak-penting-untuk-mengisi-kelas-meeting.<p>

Rangiku mendesah, pasrah. Ia menggosok-gosok telapak tanganya dengan gemas. Nyaris semuanya ternodawarna-warna dari alat menggambar. Kebetulan, selain seorang programmer dan hacker, rangiku juga punya hobi menggambar. Ada yang bilang ia seorang multitalent. Rangiku tidak terlalu memusingkan sebutan itu, itu hak kawan-kawanya untuk menyebutnya seperti itu. Lagipula itu bukan sebutan yang buruk.

"_Karena Ichimaru juga pernah memujiku pintar" _Rangiku membatin. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum. Jam digital di tanganya menunjukan tanggal 10 bulan terakhir tahun ini.

"_Delapan hari lagi" _ia tersenyum lagi, lalu meneruskan langkahnya, menuju jalan utama yang membawanya ke gerbang depan untuk keluar dari area kampus SMK.

Jalanan sangat lenggang dan sepi. Hanya beberapa manusia yang nampak masih kumpul-kumpul di lapangan parkir dan di depan ruang industrial connection.

Ekor mata Rangiku menangkap bayangan seseorang yang sangat tidak asing di ujung jalan. Sosok jangkung yang berjalan ringan dan angkuh dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Wajahnya dingin dan menyiratkan kekerasan hati yang luar biasa. Tapi sorot mata sayunya seteduh bulan –perumpamaan hiperbolis yang paling disukai Rangiku.

"His!" Rangiku menjerit, "Hisagi!"

Sosok itu mendongak, tersenyum melihat Rangiku yang tengah berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Sudah berapa tahun kita tidak bertemu?" ujar Rangiku tertawa. Hisagi meringis.

"Baru satu minggu Ran," jawab Hisagi sabar. Mereka berjalan beriringan, menuju gerbang utama. Hisagi langsung memberondong Rangiku dengan sederet ceritanya mengenai jagad perkomputeran dengan semangat. Duo programmer ini jika sudah bertemu memang tak pernah bisa dipisahkan satu sama lain. Kepala mereka seolah menjelma menjadi CPU.

Hisagi sedang galau –karena PC kesayanganya terserang virus akhir tahun. Entah program jahat apa yang berani menodai PC kesayangan hacker keren ini. Rangiku tertawa.

"Kau tukang bikin virus sih..." komentar Rangiku pendek, "kena karma deh..."

"Karma selalu berlaku dimana-mana..." ia menggaruk belakang telinganya dengan wajah bingung. "Sial. Diapa-apakan programnya tidak mau jalan. Aku berkonsultasi dengan Pak Guru, malah disindir..."

"What that?" Tanya Rangiku.

"Pak Guru bilang evaluasi belajar akhir semesterku di pelajaran informatika harus nilai seratus gara-gara aku melanglang buana di jagad perhackingan!"

Tawa mereka meledak. Rangiku tersenyum dan berkata dengan sabar, "Aku juga hacker tuh?" Lalu Rangiku menambahkan dalam hati

_"...Aku hacker tapi tak bisa membuka hatiku yang telah ter-hack olehmu... Ichimaru. Ah... Bukanya "Tidak bisa", tapi "tidak mau"... sungguh, aku rela hatiku ter-hack selamanya olehmu. AKu rela kau mengambil alih hatiku, Ichimaru... Itupun kalau kau masih sayang padaku. Kalau kau masih mau memiliki aku seperti hari-hari yang pernah kita lalui..."_

"Hoi Ran!" suara Hisagi membuyarkan lamunan Rangiku. Rangiku mendongak.

"Ha? Kau bilang sesuatu His?"

"Kamu kebanyakan melamun deh," komentar Hisagi. Ia menatap lurus ke arah gerbang utama yang tidak terlalu jauh. Mata Rangiku meredup. Ia menjulurkan lehernya menatap kalender di dinding pos hukuman.

"_Delapan hari lagi Ichimaru kembali..." _Ia berbisik dalam hati.

"Hoi! Ran! Tuh kan, kamu kebanyakan melamun!" Hisagi berujar kesal.

Rangiku diam sepersekian detik. Kini mereka keluar melewati gerbang utama, menuju trotoar.

Hisagi mulai membuka percakapan mengenai rencananya mengembangkan virus baru.

Rangiku meringis, menganggap pekerjaan Hisagi adalah kejahatan di atas kejahatan –sama seperti pekerjaanya di cyber. Membuat virus dan program penghancur lainya.

Tapi Rangiku merasa ia lebih baik dari Hisagi –karena ia bisa meremove atau membersihkan virus-virus nakal di PC.

"_Tapi aku tak pernah bisa meremove virus cinta Ichimaru... bukanya "tidak bisa" tapi "Tidak mau"... aku rela Ichimaru terus menginjeksiku dengan Trojan. Itupun kalau dia masih mau denganku..."_

Rangiku mengibaskan kepalanya cepat. Berfikir tentang Ichimaru membuat kepalanya panas, membuat dadanya sesak. Panas dan sesak oleh rindu yang menjadi.

"_Ck! Seminggu lagi Ichimaru pulang... ah, bisa tidak sih aku sabar sedikit!"_ Rangiku meraung dalam hati.

Kini matanya tampak kosong menerawang aspal. Hisagi mengerutkan kening –menyadari keanehan partner hackernya itu. Ia merendahkan posisi kepalanya sedikit, mencoba melihat raut wajah rangiku yang lebih sendu. Langkah mereka mencapai sebuah pertigaan besar.

Sekilas, Rangiku melihat Hisagi tersenyum kecut.

"Hisagi lurus kan? Kau naik shinkashen sampai rumah?" Tanya Rangiku lirih. Hisagi menggeleng pelan. Diraihnya lengan Rangiku dan ia memutar haluan, mengambil jalan ke kiri –ke arah rumah Rangiku yang memang tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah.

Hisagi mengantar Rangiku pulang.

"His... susah ya memfokuskan diri kita ke coding kalau sedang galau," Rangiku tertawa pahit. Nama Ichimaru kembali mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya. Pandanganya kosong menatap ke ujung jalan.

"Kau seperti PC yang terinjeksi virus booting sector. " Hisagi berkomentar dingin. Rangiku tertawa kecil –mengira Hisagi sedang bercanda. Dengan Hisagi, semuanya bisa menjadi komputer.

"Hacker cintaku tidak cuma menginjeksikan virus booting sector tau! Aku sedang galau gara-gara aku satu-satunya hacker yang ter-hack! Tidak main-main nih, partisi hatiku yang ter-hack tau!"

"Tapi kau masih cinta kan dengan orang yang sudah menghack hatimu itu?" Hisagi berujar kalem. Rangiku tersipu. Nama Ichimaru kembali mengetuk batinya.

Langkah mereka terhenti sampai sebuah pertigaan. Rangiku menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia sedikit menyesal membuat Hisagi harus ikut angkat bicara soal Ichimaru. Rangiku tau di otak Hisagi tak tercantum kata kehidupan-normal-remaja atau prahara-dalam-pacaran. Yang ada di otak Hisagi hanya Komputer.

Rangiku menghela nafas lagi.

"Kau tau Ran," ujar Hisagi, "Kalau kau memang manusia yang bergerak di jagad perhackingan, kau juga harus berfikir seperti seorang hacker kelas internasional. Jika hatimu terhack, kenapa kau tidak balas meng-hack orang itu? Sama saja kan?"

"Yah... kalau balas ku-hack... nanti cinta di antara kami hilang dong..."

"Jangan berfikir seperti itu. Kau meng-hack hatinya bukan untuk melepaskan dia. Tapi untuk tau apa yang ada dalam hatinya.. Dalam cinta yang tulus, semua patut diperjuangkan bukan? Seperti saat kau mencintai dunia coding... ketika kau dapat masalah dengan dunia percodingan pun, kau tetap mati-matian melakukan gebrakan. Dengan segala cara..."

"Tapi pacarku berbeda dengan coding!" Rangiku menyahut dingin." Pacarku lebih rumit."

"Lebih rumit tapi kau lebih mencintainya daripada hanya sekedar coding." Hisagi berujar lirih.

"Pacarku serumit isi CPU!"

"Kau saja bisa membongkar CPU dan memperbaikinya. Berarti kau juga bisa dong memperbaiki hubunganmu dengan pacarmu?"

Rangiku tersenyum. Ia mendongak sedikit untuk melihat mata teduh Hisagi.

"His... aku jadi ingin mengenalkanmu dengan Ichimaru... Ichimaru akan senang jika aku punya sahabat sekeren kamu..."

"Oooh... jadi namanya Ichimaru yah? Si hacker cintamu itu?" Hisagi tertawa keras. Rangiku tersipu. Ia menatap langit. Tercetak wajah dengan gurat senyum manis itu.

"Huft... seminggu lagi deh Ichimaru pulang..." Rangiku mengeluh.

"Pulang darimana?"

"Ichimaru sekolah di kota lain. SMK juga sih. Di mekatronik. Keren kan?"

Hisagi mengacungkan jempolnya. "Cocok deh sama Rangiku... otaknya secerdas CPU dan secepat mesin..."

Rangiku tertawa, memukul pelan lengan Hisagi dengan gemas. Mata teduh itu kembali menatapnya. Halus dan menyenangkan.

"Thanks His..." lirihnya. Hisagi tersenyum lembut.

"Duo hacker kan selalu bersama!" tawanya. Rangiku ikut tertawa. Saat ia melirik langit lagi, ia bisa membayangkan wajah manis Ichimaru di sana.

"_I cant wait to see you again, dear..."_

* * *

><p>Rangiku mencermati tabel di layar PC nya. Daftar encrypt Logarithm... makanannya sehari-hari disamping rumus kimia. Konfigurasi komputer sama mudahnya dengan konfigurasi elektron.<p>

Sama mudahnya.

Sama menariknya.

Sama ampuhnya untuk melupakan sisi gelap batinya yang terluka.

Rangiku menggigit sudut bibirnya ngilu. Pelan, ia tekuk lutut. Matanya buram menatap deretan karakter di layar. Ujung jari tengahnya bergerak menyentuh tombol-tombol keyboard dengan lesu.

Dzzzztttt... handphone nya bergetar, menandakan ada pesan baru masuk. Rangiku meraih tubuh handphone mungil itu. Pesan dari partnernya.

"_Ran! Gmn, sdh gajian belum. Fifty-fifty yah! Kali ini gajinya lumayan kan!" _Tulis Hisagi. Rangiku meringis, melirik layar PC, menyadari pekerjaan part time nya yang belum beres.

"_Blm. Setengah jam lagi jdi kok,"_

Rangiku menegakan tubuhnya, lalu jemarinya bergerak cepat, menyelesaikan pekerjaanya. Ia melirik kalender yang terpampang di dinding ruang tamunya. _Tanggal 16._

Dzzzzttt... Handphonenya bergetar lagi. Hisagi kembali mengirim pesan.

"_Jgn dipaksa Ran. Besok aku yg selesaikan deh. Kau kan besok mau ketemu sama hacker cintamu itu"_

Rangiku tertawa. Terbayang wajah Ichimaru semakin dekat denganya, memberinya kehangatan yang sudah tertunda selama empat bulan.

"Ya ampun!" Rangiku menepuk dahinya, "aku tidak sadar... sudah lama sekali yah aku berpisah dengan Ichimaru... sudah lama sekali sejak kami bertengkar... besok lusa kami akan bertemu. _Arigatou Kami-sama..._"

Rangiku meraih badan handphonenya. Ia menekan tombol contact, mencari sebuah nomor.

_Nomor handphone Hitsugaya_.

Tanpa beban, Rangiku menggerakan ibu jarinya, menekan tombol DELETE. "Sayonara Hitsu-chan..." desisnya. Rangiku men-close seluruh program dan segera menekan tombol shut down. Ia pun beranjak ke peraduanya –dan tidur. Menjemput mimpi indahnya dengan sang hacker cinta.

"_Apa aku dan Ichimaru benar-benar akan berdamai atau tidak... biarlah Tuhan yang menjawabnya besok..."_

* * *

><p>Masih bersambung<p>

Ceritanya makin ngaco nih... haha... entahlah...


End file.
